Punishment
by Frayner
Summary: In which Hilda punishes Oga for abandoning Beel to Iris in America. Set after chapter 239. Tatsugarde fluff.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Herse a one shot I thought up some time ago. The next chapter to Hold Me Close is almost complete as well. **

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Punishment**

It was over, they had won. Oga had Beaton Satan and Fuji, and they were the victors now. This was the part that Hilda had been most nervous about and now it was over. They could go back to their regular lives before all of this happened.

Hilda watched as everyone began to celebrate. She let a small smile go as everyone cheered for their victory. She would have too if there weren't so many people around. Her mood soon turned a little bitter as she watched Yuka hug Oga. Hilda didn't know why, but it irked her to see the girl hanging from him. Even just having the other girls around trying to pry Yuka off of Oga made her even more irritated. At least it wasn't Kunieda that was hugging him at the moment. The image of the blue haired girl hugging Oga just pissed her off.

Finally after some time, everyone began to make their way home leaving the couple standing on their own.

"We should start heading home. Mom and Dad will start wondering where we are." Oga said to Hilda as he turned to face her. He wasn't ready for what she was about to do.

Before Oga even had time to react Hilda had pulled him into an awkward one side hug.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Oga stuttered not expecting the hug. Hilda was never one for physical contact, at least this Hilda wasn't.

"This is start of your punishment." Hilda said as she tilted her head up to face him. "For what you did to the Master back in America." Hilda told him. The guilt hit him tenfold as she lay her head back against his chest. He had not forgotten what had happened that day. Still feeling awkward he placed his arms around her lightly around her to at least complete the hug, instead of looking awkward.

They finally broke apart and headed back home. They were greeted by Misaki who asked Hilda where she had gone since she didn't return with Oga. Hilda somehow avoided the questions and brought Beel up to Ogas room to put him to sleep. Mr. Oga was at the kitchen table crying about the giant hole in the wall.

Oga entered his room just as Hilda had put Beel to sleep. She slipped by Oga and left the room. As he heard the door click shut, Oga just stood there looking at Beel. He had a bittersweet smile on his face. He was glad that Beel was back but he knew that he had hurt him back then. He had seen the tears in those big green eyes and it broke his heart to hear him call him "Da Da".

He didn't know exactly why he had done what he had done in America. All he knew was that he was scared of something. Scared of something that he didn't want to lose so he had run away when the opportunity presented itself.

Oga was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the door click open. He turned just in time to see Hilda walk into the room wearing a lavender coloured night-gown that he had seen her wear a few times before. It hugged her body nicely and showed off her curves. Oga would dare to call her sexy when she wore it but with what he had been thinking about earlier, he just kept his mouth shut and watched her walk over to his bed before sitting down on it.

He was about to ask her what she was doing here when she beat him to it. "This is the rest of your punishment." she claimed and climbed into the bed, situating herself near the window and on the other side of Beel, before cuddling the baby to herself. Oga just shrugged and got ready for bed before climbing in beside Beel and turning off the light, turning his back towards Hilda and Beel.

They both tried to sleep but it seemed to evade them both. Hilda was both annoyed and a tiny bit hurt by see his back towards them. She was annoyed because Oga was not paying the needed attention to her Master in his sleep with his back to him. She was hurt because of the same thing but for a different reason. It hurt to see his back to her even after what had happened in America.

Hilda would not lie in saying that it hurt to watch what her Master had gone through. It had hurt to hear the master calling out to Oga but watch as Oga did not stop. He just kept walking. But what hurt the most, and Hilda wouldn't admit this even to herself, was that she knew that that could have been the last time she saw him. She watched as he walked out of the room, not once stopping to look at them.

For Oga, it felt like torture. He truly knew now why Hilda had chosen this form of punishment. It was torture having both Hilda and Beel sleeping right beside him knowing that he had hurt the both of them with his actions. The silence was deafening and you could split the tension in the room with a butter knife. Finally Hilda was the first to break the silence.

"He cried when you left." Hilda said lowly, as to not wake the sleeping baby. "He cried for many hours after you left and he didn't stop until he fell asleep." Hilda told him. She wouldn't dare tell him but she had cried a little too.

To Oga it was like a punch to the face. The guilt only tripled in intensity.

"...Sorry." Oga said lowly.

"Hmm..." She hadn't caught all that he had said. Oga sighed as he rolled on to his back and faced the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Hilda smiled a small smile, knowing that he truly was sincere.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Hilda informed him.

"I know but you were there too." He told her. All went silent again as they both lay on the bed together. Beel snuggled a bit more into Hilda.

"Why'd you do it?" Hilda finally asked the one question neither of them seemed to be able to answer.

"I don't know..." Oga said the first thing that came to mind. He knew that he couldn't answer her with that but he had dreaded that question ever since they got back. He knew he had to giver her a real answer.

"I guess I was scared." He told her truthfully. Truth be told he was scared. When they went to meet Miss Iris, he thought that Beel would change his mind and not want to go back with him. "I was scared because I thought Beel would go back with Iris." Oga said lowly.

"So you decided for him." Hilda concluded. She could see where he was getting at. She was a little nervous herself with the meeting, thinking that Young Beelze would change his mind and want to go back with Lady Iris as well.

But he hadn't.

Instead he had defended his mother's honour and he had not wanted to leave Oga at all. But Oga had made that decision for him and left anyway, breaking Young Beelzes little heart.

"He didn't want to leave you." Hilda pointed out the obvious.

"I know." Oga said

"Then why did you do it?" Hilda asked incredulously.

"...Because I didn't want to get hurt." Oga said after a long pause. Hilda took this all in. She felt like smacking Oga but she knew that wouldn't help at all. She moved her arm closest to him and placed it on his shoulder, making sure not to jostle Beel too much in the process and told him what he needed to hear.

"You are a outstanding father to Young Master and he is very lucky to have you as is father. Why you chose what you did, I will never know, but know this. Young Master has faith in you and so do I." she told him earnestly. She couldn't see cause of the low light as Oga smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you." He told her. "I needed to hear that." he told her.

"Good, cause if you ever do it again, I'll kill you." she told him with a smile on her face. Even though her tone wasn't threatening, he could sense that she wasn't lying about her threat.

"Noted." He said and they went back to just lying in silence beside one another.

After a little while Hilda felt Oga's arm fall across her torso above Beel. She looked at him questioningly but he just looked back at her with a smile on his face. She took the gesture as a silent invitation and scooted over to his side, ducking under his arm and placing her head onto his shoulder using it as a pillow. She repositioned Beel so that he was lying on top of the both of them as she felt Ogas arm encircle her waist. She snuggled a bit closer until she was comfortable and closed her eyes as Oga did the same.

As they both drifted off to sleep they each felt one of Beels tiny fists grab onto the front of their shirts making them both smile. As long as he was happy, so would they too be happy.

The family of three drifted off to a peaceful sleep with smiles upon their faces.

* * *

**Read and review please. **

**Till next time.**


End file.
